Nothing Left Matters But You
by x-twiilight-x
Summary: Pain, grief, a million ways to write it, but only one real meaning. When Edward, Renesemee and some of Edward's family were mysteriously murdered, Bella doesn't feel she can move on, but with the right person she begins to... Author of Beginning of An End
1. Pain

**Ok, I got bored and decided to do a Bella and Emmet story instead of Bella and Edward. ****Bella is a vampire just to let you know, and this is after breaking dawn. Please review and tell me what you think of it :D**

**Sam xx**

The pain was still raw in my chest.

Losing Edward and Renesemee was like having my dead heart ripped out of my rib-cage and thrown on the floor mercilessly, then trampled on.

But do you know what the worst part was – the fact that their death was a mystery. Along with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Just Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and me left. And every night I could hear Esme sobbing her unshed tears and Emmet has to leave the house every afternoon, although he claims he hasn't told anyone where he goes, we all know. Esme told me. Counselling. For his anger.

And me, I tear myself up every moment for not being there. To protect them. It was the first time I let just Edward take Renesemee out hunting. They said they'd be back by the next day. I never saw them in the end. And we couldn't have a proper funeral for them because they were vampires and the autopsy would prove that easily.

"Bella? Can I have a moment?" Emmet snaps me away from my thoughts and I turn to face him as he sits on my bed.

"Sure," I smiled weakly, but didn't expect him to return it.

"I can trust you, right?" He asked, but we both knew it was a statement so he carried on, "Would it be okay if you come to my counselling meeting tomorrow? Only they asked me to bring someone I trust, and well, Carlisle's busy and Esme would just break down."

"Yeah, maybe they can help me with my pain too," I joked, but it came out much more pained and hurt than I wanted.

"Most probably," Emmet muttered and turned to leave.

"Emmet…" I quickly called out, knowing there was no perfect time to ask him.

"Yeah?" He turned round and I clenched my fist tight, looking away from him when I asked.

"After do you want to go hunting?" I paused, my eyes darting to his face to read his expression and quickly explained, "We both need to hunt, and it's been a while."

"Lets make a day of it." Emmet tried to sound cheerful but it just sounded bland, and to avoid the silence he left.

Left me to my memories of Edward and Renesemee.

**So whatcha think?**

**I'd love to know whether to continue and I'd love your ideas on how to continue the story. I'm sorry it's short but I didn't have much time to write it. Please review**

**Sam xx**


	2. Hunting

**I just want to thank ****ElliexPattinson**** for her idea towards the next chapter **

**Enjoy, **

**Sam xx**

The whole night I spent reading Wuthering Heights. Edward had enjoyed this book, and it helped dull the pain for a while. I made sure I read slowly, absorbing every last detail, and by the morning I had to go into Emmet's room to at least talk to him.

"Can we go hunting now? I don't think I'll last until the afternoon, and I don't want to lash out at any humans?" I spoke way to quickly but Emmet understood and silently nodded. He arose from the bed and leapt out his window, I followed closely behind.

I hadn't been able to properly hunt since the deaths of the coven; I had been too afraid that they would come next for me. We hunted as a whole group, prepared to take on the worst, yet we just filled up enough of blood so we could starve ourselves out for days, yet not too long out in the wild, vulnerable to the predator lurking behind the bushes.

Emmet moved sharply to the left, and as soon as he did I could smell the intoxicating animal scent. It lured us closer and Emmet leapt on the young elk, leaving the mother elk for me. I punched my fangs deep into her neck, slowly draining the blood from her, replenishing me. If I had my way, we vampires would be eating human food, murdering animals like this tortured me, but it was better than sucking the blood of innocent humans.

I wiped my mouth clean, and Emmet and I sprinted further into the wood, catching onto other elk's scents. It was a small herd, no more than six, three females, a male and two young elks, no older than seven months.

I took the male while Emmet sprung onto a female, devouring her blood within a matter of seconds. He leapt onto the second female, leaving the third for me. The two youngest elk had abandoned the herd, but Emmet and I decided not to give chase; after all we didn't want to wipe out the entire lot of elk around here.

Emmet's eyes sparkled like smooth honey as he dropped the last elk to the floor, licking his blood-drenched lips leaving them glistening as the small patch of the sun's ray shone on him. He looked like a heavenly god, coming back from a stroll in the wood, and I didn't even realise it at that moment in time because I was too transfixed, but later I knew my heart beat one last time.

He took my hand in his and turned to face me.

"Want a race back to the house?" He asked, grinning, his crystal teeth dazzled me with the brightness and I smiled back, nodding.

"On one, okay?" Emmet called out, leaving my hand and getting ready in a sprint position, mimicking me about a second late.

"Three."

I crouched on the ground, focusing all my force into my legs and arms.

"Two." Emmet's joking voice lost it's tone, turning all serious.

"Oh, and by the way – first one home has to pay the other one ten dollars." Emmet got out of position, placing his hand on his hip grinning as he did so, losing all the serious in him, making me lose mine too.

"If it's gonna be a proper bet make it one-hundred." I tested him and he nodded.

"You're on Bella. Just so you know - you're _so_ going down." Emmet chuckled, getting back in his serious position, yet not losing any of his cocky behaviour of the tone in his voice.

"We'll see." I muttered darkly, but Emmet cut in calling out one and legged it off. Lucky for me I knew he would have done that, so we were both level in our running.

"I got a trick up my sleeve. Let's face it – you're gonna lose." Emmet panted, although he wasn't out of breath.

"Never." I laughed and pushed faster, making my legs go further, knowing my clumsiness was lost back in my mortal life. And now in my immortal one – nothing could beat me. I narrowed my eyes and pushed faster, moving forward more than Emmet.

He took a double-take at me looking shocked, but his face soon relaxed as he called out. "Unleash the Emmet!"

I couldn't help but smirk at his comment, but my face fell as he pounded much faster than me, my eyes losing him within a matter of seconds. I growled and pushed my body to the extremes, speeding even faster than before although I didn't catch up with Emmet.

When I arrived at the house he was waiting at the back door, tapping his foot impatiently, his hand awaiting his hundred dollars.

"Ha ha, very funny," I glared at him, as I pushed past; hurrying up to my room to find the money I owed him_._

_Note-to-self: never bet a running race against Emmet._

I found it in my little chest I had locked for safe-keepings and found Emmet at the bottom of the stairway.

"Here you go. Well-earned… _Emmet_," I couldn't contain the seriousness and a small smile appeared on my face.

"Why thank you, _Bella_," Emmet mimicked my tone of voice I used on his name and grinned straight afterward, taking the situation as a joke and I returned the happiness to him through smiling back.

We stayed like that a while, a grin plastered on both of our faces, before they suddenly disappeared, realising we were still in mourning.

"Um… uh, I gotta get ready for… you know," Emmet fidgeted with the nape of his neck and had his eyes facing up to his bedroom door.

"Sure, sure. I got to too – that is unless you changed your mind?" I questioned, catching his eyes as they met mine.

"Nah, I think you can come if you behave yourself," Emmet smiled sadly before we both headed up the stairs, departing off into our separate rooms.

I sat on mine and Edward's bed, my head in my hands, feeling tears well up inside me. _I shouldn't be happy. Not so soon after the death of Edward. It's wrong of me – sinful. No, I can't move on, he was the only love of my life and I would _never_ move on from him._

I went off into the bathroom and splashed my face, cleaning my face. I dried it off and smartened myself up, changing my clothes and adding a dash of lip gloss.

"Ready?" Emmet called up to me from downstairs and I yelled back a yeah, exiting my room to find him sat on the sofa.

"Let's go." Emmet took my hand and led me out into the car.

He started it up and drove off.

I twirled my thumbs around each other, nervous of how much the counsellor knew.

"We're here." Emmet pulled into a car parking space and squeezed my hand.

"Relax, okay?" Emmet chuckled and I nodded.

We headed out into the building and I recognised a familiar face.

"Bella!" She called out, waving over to us, heading our way.

**Who is it?**

**Love to know who you think it is. **

**Review,**

**Sam xx**


End file.
